


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by DashFlintceschi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Castration, Incorrect depictions of Paganism, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is kidnapped while walking to work. The group of mentally unstable Pagans intend to sacrifice him, but he's saved by Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided I like One Direction, and this happened. I'm very well aware that actual Pagans would never do something like this, for the record. The Irish Gaelic is courtesy of Google Translate, so if it's wrong, I apologise.

When Louis leaves the house that afternoon, he thinks it’s going to be a totally normal day. He plans on paying his bills, posting his sister’s birthday present, finally buying a new bulb for the kitchen, then heading to the restaurant where he works as a waiter.

He gets all of it done with relative ease; there was a line at the post office, headed by a tiny old woman who seemed to be paying in coppers; but his plans change when he’s heading to work. He takes his usual shortcut through a kind of shady alley, thinking nothing of it when he hears footsteps behind him. He’s not the only one that uses this alley, after all. When something hits the back of his head hard, he has just enough time to realise how wrong he was before he loses consciousness.

When he wakes up, he’s in pain. His head is throbbing, the pain centred on the back of his head, where his hair feels sticky and matted. He stifles the groan he wants to let out, keeps his eyes closed and tries to take stock. The first thing he notices is that he’s gagged, which made stifling the groan pointless, and there’s no point in trying to scream for help, either. The chilly breeze he can feel against his skin tells him he’s outside, and naked. The pressure and slight burn at his wrists and ankles tells him he’s tied down to the cold, hard surface beneath him. He can hear soft voices and a fire crackling nearby, but that’s it. He sighs and slowly opens his eyes. It’s dark now, so he’s been unconscious for a few hours at least. He’s on a stone block in the middle of a field, a group of about a dozen people dressed in white gathered around the bonfire a few feet away.

They notice he’s awake, but don’t acknowledge him as they approach, circling the block and chanting as they wave bundles of sticks, some are on fire, others just twisted into strange patterns. They do this for what has to be over an hour, Louis thinks. He stops thinking and starts trembling as the woman who seems to be running the show drops her bundle of sticks, picks up a long, sharp knife and approaches him.

Before, he’d only thought he might die, now he knows for a fact that he’s going to. As the woman leans over and lowers the knife, Louis screams desperately, some part of his brain helpfully supplying that his death certificate will probably read _’Cause of death: Loss of blood via gaping hole where his dick used to be’_. Ok, so they won’t word it like that, but Louis isn’t thinking straight. He’s being castrated; slowly, as though she’s enjoying it; and he hadn’t thought pain like this was possible.

Finally, she’s done, stepping away with a triumphant grin, Louis’ genitals held aloft in her blood-soaked hands. The pain has made Louis delirious by now, but he still notices as six of them surround him, drizzling clear, sweet smelling liquid over him. He watches through blurry eyes as someone approaches him, one of the burning stick bundles from before in their hand. He connects the dots seconds before the figure drops the bundle on his legs, the liquid instantly bursting into flames.

He’s thrashing and twisting uselessly, and he has no idea how, but somehow, he gets the gag out of his mouth, and he lets out a deafening scream. The scream is just tapering off, when he hears thudding footsteps approaching. He screams again, as loud and long as he can, desperately hoping that whoever it is will hear him and come to his rescue.

The footsteps stop nearby, then there’s shouting and other people are screaming with Louis, then a stampede of footsteps running away as one set get nearer, and a blanket is being thrown over him to smother the flames. His saviour starts cutting the rope at his wrists, cooing comfortingly in a gentle Irish lilt. Louis can’t focus enough to figure out what the man is actually saying, but it’s making him feel a little better, so it doesn’t really matter.

When the ropes are gone, soft fingers brush carefully against his sides, trying to find skin that hasn’t been burned to help him down from the altar. Louis gets the hint and slowly sits up, flinching and whimpering the whole way. Once he’s part of the way up, the stranger is able to slide his arm around Louis’ mercifully unmarred back and do most of the work for him. As Louis starts to move, adrenaline kicks in, and the pain fades. Now that he can think again, he focuses on the soft voice that hasn’t paused once during the ordeal.

“It’s alright, _a ghrá_ , you’re ok, almost there, we’re going to go into the woods, we’ll be a little safer in there,” it continues in the same vein as they stumble slowly towards the trees, and Louis notices the stranger uses that word, _‘A ghrá’_ , a lot. He assumes from the man’s Irish accent that it’s some Gaelic word, and resolves to ask him as they finally come to a stop and the man helps Louis slowly lower himself onto a fallen tree.

“Alright, _grá beag_ , let’s take a look at you, is it just the burns, or-” he cuts himself off with a harsh string of curses that make Louis flinch as he peels back the blanket and finds the bloodied mess of his groin.

“What do those words mean?” Louis asks softly, hoping to distract him, and it works. His eyes go soft and he smiles gently.

“Just Irish terms of endearment, nothin’ to fuss over, Lou,” he shrugs off, but Louis is determined to keep it in mind for later as he realises he never told the man his name.

The man goes pale and swears softly as he realises his mistake. He’s tentative as he explains. His name is Niall, and he’s a vampire. He caught Louis’ scent months ago, and has been following him ever since. Well, he’s been trying to, anyway. Every time he tried to catch up to Louis, he would lose him in a crowd, or in a busy restaurant, the one he works in, where he’d sit for hours, but it would always be too busy to figure out who the scent was coming from. Finally, he explains that the reason he’s been following Louis all this time, is because vampires mate for life, that they choose their life partner based on pheromones, and he’s chosen Louis.

Louis listens quietly, doubtful but willing to at least listen. Niall’s just finished explaining, and Louis is about to voice his doubt, but he suddenly feels dizzy and clammy as his mouth goes dry and his heart starts racing. He tries to tell Niall all of this, but all that comes out is garbled nonsense that makes Niall’s eyes go wide. He says something that doesn’t make sense to Louis, then his arms are around Louis, and he’s whispering soft apologies as he leans forward and sinks his fangs into Louis’ neck. It doesn’t hurt as much as Louis expected it to, but then, he’s in so much pain already, it maybe does hurt more and it’s hard to notice with everything else. He feels himself slump against Niall’s shoulder as his head swims, thankful for the darkness that’s pulling him down. At least he won’t hurt for a little while.

When Louis wakes up, he’s mercifully pain-free, and he can hear soft humming coming from nearby. He lies still in the soft bed and just listens for a few minutes, until his brain catches up with him, and he has to ask.

“Are you humming ‘Whiskey In The Jar’?” He asks incredulously, and suddenly, Niall’s there, stroking his hair and smiling gently.

“How d’you feel, _grá beag_?” He asks softly, and Louis shrugs.

“A lot better than before. Maybe a bit achy, but a lot less than I’d expect to be, considering. Now, answer the question, were you just humming Metallica?” He replies, and Niall looks mildly offended.

“I think you’ll find that it’s an Irish folk song, it’s been around for centuries,” he huffs, and Louis shrugs.

“Well, I only know the Metallica version. And you still haven’t told me what the Gaelic means,” he insists, and Niall smiles indulgently.

“Alright, alright. _A ghrá_ means ‘love’ and _grá beag_ means ‘little love’, happy now?” He relents, flushing slightly, and Louis nods with a smile, which fades slightly as he thinks of his next question.

“Why doesn’t it hurt anymore?” He asks, and Niall looks away guiltily.

“I’m sorry. I was going to wait, but you were dying,” he whispers, and Louis slowly remembers the feel of Niall’s mouth on his neck.

“Am I a vampire now?” He asks softly, and Niall nods slowly. Louis lifts the blanket to get a good look at himself, feeling almost giddy when he realises that not only are the burns gone, everything’s back where it should be. “Thank you. What do I need to know, then?” He asks, and Niall’s eyes find his in surprise.

“Um… I, um, you’re welcome, I guess. What d’you mean, ‘what do you need to know’?” He stumbles, making Louis laugh slightly.

“There’s so many myths and shit, I need to know which are true and which aren’t, so I don’t accidentally kill myself,” he grins, and Niall laughs softly.

“Alright, why don’t you tell me what you’ve heard, and I’ll tell you if it’s true or not?” He suggests, and Louis nods, quickly thinking over everything he’s ever heard about vampires.

“Ok, um… I know the garlic thing is bullshit, because it’s ridiculous, but what about the whole ‘not having a reflection or a shadow’ thing?” He asks, and Niall frowns.

“People think we don’t have shadows? That’s fucking ridiculous! Of course we do. And we have reflections, too. And I think some people think we don’t show up on film either?” He pauses, continuing when Louis nods. “Well, that one’s wrong, too,” he finishes with a nod, urging Louis to continue.

“Alright, um… The ‘can’t touch silver’ thing, can’t enter consecrated ground, the sunlight thing, and the stake through the heart. Obviously the coffin thing is wrong, since I’m in a bed,” he rattles off, and Niall grins.

“Actually, the coffin thing isn’t entirely wrong. We don’t need to, but a lot do, I think they find it funny. The silver and consecrated ground are real, I’ve never figured out why; the stake is wrong, the only way to kill us is decapitation; and the sunlight thing is half right. It doesn’t kill us, and we can go out during the day, but we’re extremely sensitive to it. Within a few minutes, we get blinding headaches and first degree burns, and it only gets worse the longer we’re exposed, but it won’t kill us. Anything else?” He explains, and Louis thinks for a minute, then shakes his head.

“No, I think that’s every...Thing…” He trails off as the most amazing scent he’s ever smelled hits him. “What’s that smell?” He asks, inhaling deeply. Niall sniffs thoughtfully, then shakes his head.

“I don’t smell anything, what does it smell like?” He asks, making Louis breathe in again as he thinks about it.

“Like… Sunshine, and a field in the summer, and… Home,” he breathes, slightly dazed, turning his head as he tries to figure out where it’s coming from. He realises which direction it’s coming from, and starts to wonder. He decides ‘to hell with it’, leans forward, buries his face in Niall’s neck and breathes in deeply. He feels Niall’s fingers trail up his side as he leans back just enough to mumble, “It’s you. I didn’t believe you before, but you were right. It’s you,” then presses his face back to Niall’s skin, humming contentedly as Niall’s scent envelops and almost overwhelms him.

As Niall’s arms wrap around him, his soft lilting voice humming Whiskey In The Jar again, for the first time since this whole nightmare started, Louis feels like everything is going to be fine.


End file.
